Goodbye, My One and Only
by The Lost Voice
Summary: She really hadn't thought she'd ever get to see him again, but knowing that this would probably be the last time she decided to give him everything.


She'd honestly thought she'd never see him again. She had honestly never imagined that anything would turn out like it did. But then again, she knew nothing about their circumstances was anything close to normal.

She wasn't expecting it when he showed up out of the blue, and the story he told was outlandish, yet somehow the only thing that made sense. The story he told was the only thing that could possibly explain why he'd been gone so long. He'd always been known for being an oddball, a joker, but he would never joke about something like this.

She was torn at the end of his tale; she'd waited so long to be able to tell him how she really felt, and yet she knew now this would probably be the last time she would ever see him. He'd told her he was going to be pulled from her again, that he was honestly lucky he had even this one day to be with her. He had one day to do as he pleased, so he chose to spendit with her- a childhood friend and the woman he loved.

In the end, she gave in, ignoring the voices in the back of her head telling her that this would end badly. She couldn't form the words so spoke without them, giving him her first kiss without warning. He was shocked, surprised she could be so forward- surprised she could possibly feel the same. He returned the kiss, even though he knew this couldn't last, not now.

Her face flushed as she pulled away and averted her eyes. "I love you," she managed to whisper, her voice almost failing her in the middle of such a short sentence.

He pulled her in close, cradling her body against him. "I know," he responded, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

She was close to tears now. It had always hurt not knowing what could have been, but knowing what they could have had, knowing it could never happen now, that hurt the most.

"You're really leaving me again?" she asked, hoping that somehow the answer had changed, yet knowing it wasn't possible.

"I'm afraid so," he whispered, fighting to keep his own emotions in check. He didn't want her to see him cry, didn't want this to be any harder than it had to be. "I'll fight it, you know I will, but I don't think it'll be enough."

She looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her face. He wiped at it with his thumb, caressing her cheek as he did so. She leaned into the touch, a million thoughts racing through her mind, but one jumping out in particular.

"Make love to me, just one time." If it were any other man or any other circumstance, she'd never do it. But it was him, and these were the circumstances, and she didn't want anyone else to be her first- she didn't think she'd ever trust, ever love, anyone else the way she did him.

"Are you sure?" He wanted this, but it was her call. "We're only eighteen and I don't want you to have any regrets. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," she said, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips.

"What if your parents hear?"

"Who gives a damn?" He laughed- these were the sort of things that made him fall for her.

Neither one knew that that night would change everything.

He kissed her softly, knowing she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. "Tell me if you change your mind or want me to stop." The last thing he wanted was for her to change her mind and be too scared to tell him to stop.

"I will." She knew she wouldn't change her mind, but she had to put his at ease.

He kissed her again, with more passion than before, and slowly lowered her onto the bed beneath them. She let out a surprised gasp as he laid her down, allowing him access into her mouth. She moaned as he explored her mouth, tangling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands slowly drifted upwards towards her chest, he didn't want to push her too fast. He pulled away from their kiss as his hands hesitantly cupped her breasts through her shirt and bra. It wasn't his first time with a woman, but it was his first time with someone he really cared about. It felt like he suddenly didn't know what to do, like he suddenly didn't know how to bring her the pleasures he wanted her to feel.

He was almost afraid to touch her because he was scared of screwing this up.

She moaned as she felt his hands slowly moving across her body. She was so innocent, her body would respond to anything he did. She felt him pause, felt his breathing break rhythm from his anxiety. He was scared and she knew it.

"I love you," she whispered. "We can stop if you don't want to do this, but if you're scared of screwing up, then we'll figure this out together."

"I want to be with you. And you're right, I am scared. I'm scared of screwing up what might be our only chance to be together."

"It's okay to be scared of screwing up, but don't let fear stop you from doing what we both want." She always did know what to say when he needed her support.

"God, you have no idea how much I love you."

She put her hand on top of the one resting on her breast and slowly moved it beneath her shirt. "Then show me," she whispered.

She let go of his hand as he started to move it on his own, choosing to use her own to bring him in for another kiss, another dance of passion. She moaned as his hand touched her breast again, first through her bra, then on bare skin as he pushed the bra up and out of his way. His fingertips teased her nipple, coaxing another gasp from her as he pinched it gently.

He moved his hand back out from underneath her shirt, grabbing the hem and slowly pulling it up and over her head. She let him take her shirt, turning bright red and looking away; this was already more skin than she'd let anyone else see.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" She shook her head, face still burning. "Well, you are." He bent down and kissed her forehead, and as he drew back she finally met his gaze again.

She didn't know what to say to that, so she instead reached to pull his shirt off. He tensed for a moment, knowing what she was about to see. He wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing the scars of his biggest secret. He really hadn't wanted to worry her with it, but he knew he couldn't hide it now.

As the shirt came up and over his head, she saw what he hid on his upper arms; scars that looked oddly like they'd come from a blade. She couldn't help but stare at the arrow straight scars on his arms; he'd never come to her about any problems, much less what would cause him to do this to himself. She didn't understand why he would do this to himself, why he'd never come to her for help.

She ran her fingers along what looked to be the most recent one- it'd healed as much as it could maybe a week or two earlier. "You never came to me for help," she whispered, a little voice in her head already telling her why. He was too damn overprotective of her to hurt her with something like this.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said, hating the pain and worry on her face. This was why he'd never told her.

"I could have helped you. I could have been there for you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew it would hurt you."

"It hurts more that you never told me."

"It's in the past now, don't worry about it. Please."

She ran her fingers over the scar again. "Why is this one so new?"

"Because I didn't think I'd get to see you."

"Promise me you won't do this again. I can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself." She wanted to cry. Why hadn't he told her before? Why hadn't he told her before he was torn from her the first time? She could have helped him, damnit!

"I promise, sweetie." He kissed her passionately, hoping to get her mind off the subject. He'd made the promise, but he really didn't knowif he could keep it. Even for her, he didn't know if he could keep it.

She knew what he was doing, but also knew there was nothing else she could say about it without breaking down. She pulled him as close as she could, hoping to remind him that he would always have someone on his side, no matter where he was or what he did.

He waited until she relaxed again to put his hands back on her. He lifted her up a little, slowly reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She covered herself instinctively when he got it unhooked and pulled it away from her form. He didn't say anything, just trailed kisses down the side of her neck to her collar bones and then to her breasts as she slowly moved her arms away.

She didn't know what to expect as his mouth moved closer and closer to her nipple, finally taking it into his mouth. The sensation was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and she let out a long moan as she felt him sucking on it, one hand coming up to hold his head in place. She didn't even know why it felt good, she just knew that it did.

She was already panting when he pulled his lips away from her chest only a few minutes later, one hand still kneading her breast. She wasn't really sure of what she was doing as her hand trailed down his torso to the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Her hand cupped it, not really knowing what to do from there. She heard him groan from just the soft contact and somehow worked up the nerve to start moving her hand in little circles, causing him to let out a sharp gasp then a moan. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, closing his eyes and just letting himself enjoy the pleasure.

"You like that?" She asked. He didn't know if she was trying to be cocky or if she really was asking. Really, he didn't think she knew either, so he just nodded.

Her hand stayed where it was for the moment until her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly moved to undo his pants. She fiddled with it for a moment before she finally popped the button loose and pulled the zipper down before pushing his jeans down his legs for him to kick to the floor. Her hands then hovered at the hem of his boxers- she'd never done anything like this before, never seen a man's naked was almost too shy to pull his boxers down and actually see that part of his anatomy.

She flushed as she realized she was staring at the bulge in his boxers, but not actually doing anything else. He seemed to sense the anxiety she thought she was hiding so well. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for." She blushed and he smirked. "Besides, you're more overdressed than I am."

She smacked his shoulder lightly for that, a price he was willing to pay for the cute look on her face. She was always so easy to embarrass, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He made a move to take her jeans off her, but stopped as she subconsciously tensed her muscles. "We don't have to do this, you know."

"I want to, I'm just nervous. I gave you my first kiss; you know I haven't let anyone touch me like this before."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He looked into her eyes, the ones that said they wanted this but were still so scared of being that intimate with someone, even him. "Do you trust me?" She nodded her head; she always had and always would. "Is this what you really want?" He couldn't read her for once- he couldn't tell if she really wanted this or if she was trying to force herself to do something she wasn't really comfortable with. He never wanted her to be uncomfortable with him.

"Yes," she said with certainty. "I want this; I want you." Her muscles relaxed, her legs spreading just an inch or so.

He once more moved to take off her jeans, and this time she didn't tense as the button came undone and the zipper came down before he pulled the denim off her legs. She watched his face as he slowly pulled her panties down as well. Her legs opened a little more and she turned her head away, blushing as he fully took in the naked beauty beneath him. He found her to be just as beautiful naked as she was fully clothed. She kept her head turned away, finding it hard to look at him now that he could see everything. Her mind was still trying to process that this was really happening.

His hand slid between her legs, opening them just a little more before his fingertips rested at the apex of her thighs. She gasped at the feeling of his fingers down there as he started sliding them around the area, trying to figure out what she liked best. Her hips bucked of their own accord when he found her sweet spot and started playing with it, causingexquisite sensations she didn't even know existed. She didn't know what he could possibly be doing to cause her such pleasures, but she did know that she loved it.

She let him play down there for a few minutes before pushing him away slightly and finally grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them down. She couldn't do much more than stare as his manhood was revealed to her for the first time. She'd never thought about what a man's penis might look like before, and now that she saw it, only one thought really came to mind and stuck there.

"That...that's supposed to fit...?" God, she couldn't believe she just said that, but the question was true. She was well aware of how small that hole was and it was hard to fathom how something that size might fit inside it. It just looked too big to fit. She didn't know if it was him or if they all looked to be too big to fit at first.

His face went red from the comment- it certainly wasn't something he had expected from her. For someone usually so quite and reserved, especially on things like this, the comment just didn't seem like the sort of thing she would say. "Y-yeah," he said, still a little thrown from the unexpected question. "I'll try to prepare you first..." He didn't really know what else to say; it wasn't exactly a question he heard everyday.

She just nodded, still embarrassed herself. Really, it seemed like it was such a stupid question to ask, but really...it just didn't look like it should have been possible to her.

There was an awkward moment where neither one of them moved or said anything. It was one of those moments where they couldn't help but wonder how to move on from that. She was just getting redder and redder by the second and he knew that she'd shut down and get too embarrassed to go any farther if he didn't reassure her soon. He didn't know what to do, so just kissed her- it had seemed to work before and it worked again.

For once in her life, she managed to get past her embarrassment pretty quickly, her hands started moving again almost as soon as he kissed her again. She took his member in her hand, smiling at the pleased noises he made as she did her best to bring him pleasure. She moved her hand in slow, hesitant strokes, letting herself explore her curiosities. She'd heard some things about what men liked just from the people at school, but she was still unsure of herself. What if she did something wrong?

He watched her as her hand moved across his flesh, his mind picking up on just how cute she was when she was unsure of herself and her actions. He could tell she was uncertain about what it was she was doing just by the pace; she never did things slowly at first unless she really didn't know what she was doing. His hips started rocking into her hand as she brought waves of sensation to him. He really didn't want to have to stop her, but he knew he had to or this would end before it really began.

"You're a bit too good at that," he said when she looked up at him in confusion as he moved her hand away from him. For a moment, she just gave him a confused look before the meaning of his words sunk in, lighting her face up in shades of red once more.

He took advantage of her slight distraction and started kissing down her body once more, getting closer and closer to her wet heat.

"What- what are you doing?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

"I'm going to make you feel good," he responded with a smirk, before returning to his journey down her stomach and to the dark curls just above her heat. She couldn't believe what he was doing as he smelled her, then touched his tongue to her crotch.

She gasped at the sensation, it was vastly different from that of his fingers. She moaned as his tongue explored her, playing with the bud of nerves he'd found earlier, then venturing lower, to her entrance. Gasps and moans left her as his tongue licked at the rim of her for the first time, giving her a slight preview as to what was to come later. He didn't stay there long though, not wanting her to achieve her first orgasm like this.

He moved back and licked his lips, an action that made her eyes go wide and her finally cooling cheeks to heat up once more. His hand moved back between her legs as he slowly pushed a sole digit into her. She didn't seem to be feeling any discomfort, so he slowly pushed a second finger inside and started pumping once more. Her breath caught as he stretched her just a little, doing his best to make sure he didn't hurt her more than he had to later. It was an odd feeling, having something moving inside of her, but there were underlying waves of slow, dull pleasure already radiating through her.

He watched her expressions, moving as slow as he could in an attempt not to hurt her as he gently started to stretch her virgin entrance. She let out a quiet whimper as he slowly pushed a third finger into her. Once he'd added a third finger, she really started to feel the stretch of having something inside of her. She wasn't sure how much she liked the feeling at first, discomfort was the only real thing she felt when he first did it, then waves of pleasure started rolling through her again as her body got used to the intrusion. Once she got used to it, she decided this felt much better than just the one digit sliding inside of her.

His thumb began to hit her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She felt her orgasm starting to build, though she didn't know what it was at first, and her hips started bucking more and more as he brought her slowly to her climax. He smiled as he watched her finally run over the edge of release and into ecstasy with a loud moan.

He pulled his fingers free of her, watching the expression on her face as he licked them clean before leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled back and lined himself up with her slick hole, letting himself rest there for a minute while she slowly came back to her senses.

He waited until she'd caught her breath. "Ready?" he asked, trying to give her one more chance to back out if she wanted to. She nodded, smiling up at him. "Okay," he whispered as he slowly started pushing into her, doing his best to keep himself under control so as to not hurt her more than he had to. He didn't want to go faster than her body could adjust to take him.

She held a death grip on his arms as she felt him slowly enter her for the first time. It hurt a little at first, then a lot when he broke through her barrier. She tried hold back the whimper that escaped her lips, but failed and was met by a worried look from her lover.

"I'll be okay, just give me a minute," she whispered, already feeling the pain starting to recede. It wasn't long before she wriggled her hips, silently telling him it was okay to move.

He captured her lips as he started to move against her. All she could do was hold him tight as she lost herself to the sensations. They were both so sensitive to the touches of one another and their climaxes quickly started to build again. She felt his thrusts start to become erratic, then he exploded within her, setting off her orgasm.

Neither one of them said a word for a while after as they lay together. Both of them knew he'd have to leave soon, but neither really had anything to say to the other. As it had often been with them, their silence said more than their words ever could.

"Goodbye, my one and only," he said, kissing her one final time before he had to leave her.

* * *

**So, this was actually part of an original short story I was working on, but I am oddly proud of this and there's nothing in it that says it couldn't under some circumstance be Danny and Sam...so...**

**Anyway, comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
